1. Field
The present invention relates generally to architectural paint color display systems and, specifically, to an architectural paint color display system facilitating selection of paint colors and selection of complementary paint colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Architectural paint (xe2x80x9chouse paintxe2x80x9d) is commonly provided in various colors. Paint color display systems have been developed to display various paint color samples to assist consumers in selecting paint colors. Such systems typically involve a display board, pamphlet, or book having ink-based or paint color samples.
Paint colors are sometimes referenced with respect to systems for arranging and describing color, generally referred to as color-order systems. One well-known color-order system is the Munsell system. According to the Munsell system, all possible colors are characterized by three attributes: hue, value, and chroma. Hue is the attribute of color which is commonly described by words such as xe2x80x9cred,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cyellow,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cgreen,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cblue,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpurple,xe2x80x9d etc. Value is the attribute of color which is described by the words xe2x80x9clight,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdark,xe2x80x9d etc. Chroma is the attribute of color which is described by the words xe2x80x9cbright,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdull,xe2x80x9d etc. For example, the colors of a tomato and a brick may be equal in hue and value, yet the colors are not identical. The difference is that the tomato is brighter, having a higher chroma.
Munsell color space is a three-dimensional space including and describing visual relationships between colors. This color space is based on a collection of actual physical samples arranged so that adjacent samples represent distinct intervals of visual color perception. Although based on physical samples, Munsell color space is theoretically capable of describing all possible colors. According to the Munsell system, color space is described with respect to three dimensions: hue, value, and chroma. Theoretically, the Munsell location of every possible color can be described by three coordinates, corresponding to the hue, value, and chroma of the given color. Although in theory Munsell color space is capable of describing all colors, it is understood that it may not be possible to create physical samples of all of the colors described by Munsell color space. In particular, not all theoretical colors within the perceived Munsell color space can be made into paints.
Within Munsell color space, a vertical axis, known as the value axis, represents color value. In other words, the value (lightness/darkness) of color is determined by the vertical position within color space. Color becomes lighter as the vertical position increases. The hue of color is determined by the angular position about the vertical value axis. The various hues, i.e., shades of red, yellow, green, blue, purple, etc., are represented by vertical planes extending radially from the value axis. Moreover, every angular position about the axis, from 0xc2x0 to 360xc2x0, represents a different hue. The chroma (brightness/dullness) of color is determined by the radial distance from the value axis. Color is dull (gray) near the axis and becomes brighter, or more xe2x80x9cchromatic,xe2x80x9d as the radial distance from the value axis increases.
The Munsell system is one of a number of color-order systems based on actual physical samples. Another class of color-order systems are not based on physical samples. One of the most important of these systems is the CIE System (Commission International de l""Eclairage or International Commission on Illumination).
In prior art paint color display systems, it is common to group paint color samples so that samples of various hues are adjacently displayed. This display method assists consumers in selecting a paint color from a spectrum of hues.
The present invention provides an improved architectural paint color display system to assist in both paint color selection and complementary paint color selection. In particular, the present invention recognizes that current methods of displaying paint colors do not provide the consumer with a substantially comprehensive selection of paint colors and do not effectively assist the consumer in selecting complementary paint colors.
The present invention recognizes that, for a selected hue or a narrow band of similar hues, the consumer may desire to select a paint color from a spectrum of generally evenly spaced value and chroma.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an architectural paint color display system to assist customers in the selection of architectural paint colors, comprising a plurality of displays each having a two dimensional array of architectural paint color samples from only one of a plurality of fixed contiguous portions of a color space. Each of the color space portions is defined as the space of all colors within a band of hues within the color space. The paint color samples have in one dimension of the array an increasing value and in the other dimension of the array an increasing chroma. Adjacent paint color samples of the array represent substantially equal intervals of visual color perception. Each of the paint color samples correspond to a paint formula for an architectural paint. Preferably, all of the paint color samples are particularly suited for architectural paint purposes.
In another aspect of the invention, each of said color space portions is represented by only one display, the number of displays being divisible by three or six. The displays are arranged in a three-row or six-row matrix, each row of said matrix displaying hue bands in the same sequence that the hue bands appear in the color space. Each column of the matrix displays hue bands that are generally split-complementary or generally six-way harmonious.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.